The thing that needed to be said
by DeathByStereo17
Summary: The night started out like any other night. I finished my homework, ate dinner with the family, then watched a little TV and went to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary there, right? Normally I would say yes, but this particular night was different...


**This story is told through the POV of Zale, Danny's son. If you want to know more about him, read the author's comments here **.com/art/Remember-Me-143440855. **If not, enjoy!**

* * *

The night started out like any other night. I finished my homework, ate dinner with the family, then watched a little TV and went to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary there, right? Normally I would say yes, but this particular night was different. This particular night was just asking to be disturbed. And trust me; I wasn't the one asking for it. It was around 3 or so in the morning when things started to get crazy. First, my father, the one and only Danny Phantom, might I add, got woken up by a phone call from Tucker, his best friend. Tucker and my dad have known each other since kindergarten, and my sister and I have grown up calling him 'Uncle Tucker.' But no matter how close those two were, no one appreciates being woken up at the ungodly time Tucker had decided to call. But he did have a good reason, and those reasons usually involve a ghost. This was one of those times. Tucker had just gotten back from a business trip in…well right now I can't remember. He was driving home when he noticed a commotion coming from the park. When Tucker stopped to ask what was going on, a man just said, "A bunch of ghosts have taken over the park." That's all he could find out before the man had taken off in the other direction. Unfortunately, he didn't know anybody else to call for help. What was even more unfortunate was that he had told dad that he might need some help, and can you guess who he got to help him. Ding ding ding, we have a winner folks! Its not that I don't like to help, I try every time I can, I just don't like to help at 3:30 in the morning! I sucked it up anyways and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, then ran downstairs to help dad and Sage get ready. When we were all set, I grabbed the backpack, swung it over my shoulders and took my sister's hand. I'm not going to lie, this was my favorite part. You see, since my dad is only half ghost, we didn't inherit all of his powers. Heck, I didn't inherit any of his powers, except the ghost sense thing. Sage is the one with, in my eyes, the 'cool' powers. She can go intangible, invisible, has a ghost ray, and she has this thing where she can create these kind of ghostly bombs that exploded wherever they hit. But the thing that she can do that I think is amazing is that she can defy gravity. No, I don't mean she can fly like our father, but she can jump long, high distances and still land as though she jumped three feet. And whenever she touches someone she can make them as light as she is so they can jump with her. That's what I do on these little missions, since she can also turn us invisible. It's awesome.

The night stars twinkled in their fading glory as we flew through the sky that night, or morning if you want to get technical. Either way it was way to early to be up, even on a school day. Thankfully it was a Friday night, so tat was one thing I didn't have to worry about. It didn't matter anyway, because tonight was something special, I just didn't realize it yet. We were all expecting a big ghost battle when we got to the park, but upon arriving we saw that there was an entirely different matter to attend to.

As all three of us touched down, immediately our ghost sense went off. Well, Dad's went off. Sage's and mine cause us to have a major cold chill. We got down low and began crawling to a hill that stood right outside of the park. When we peeked over the top, though, we couldn't help but gasp. The sight before us was…interesting to say the least. The ghosts that had made their home in the park looked like they were from the 1800's. The ladies were dressed in large gowns that made them look as if they were wearing a hula hoop at the hips of their dresses, and the men were all dressed in formal suits, complete with the top hat and cut away coats. Some even had canes. There was a bunch of stuff going on, but what stood out to me were the men who were dueling each other. I almost laughed at the fact that they were already dead, so the bullets had absolutely no effect. There was also a man aiming an arrow at another man who had an apple balanced on his head, but when the archer shot the arrow, it missed and went into apple man's forehead. Some of the women ghosts were swinging on the swings and were playing on the Seesaws. They all looked like they were having a big old time, but there was only one thing on my mind right then. It was something that I had wanted to say since I was little, something that I had never gotten the chance to say before, until now.

I glanced over at my sister and father, both pairs of eyes wide as they watched what was happening before them. They didn't look scared, though. Sage had a small smile on her face as she watched all the once happy people have some fun in what we call the afterlife. Dad however, looked a little worried. I think he was worried about how we were going to round up all these ghosts tonight, but maybe he didn't want to rain on their parade.

I looked back to the scene, that thing nagging in the back of my mind. It itched to be said, and I knew that I would never again get an opportunity like this. This type of thing only happens once in a lifetime, and it would be criminal if I let it pass up.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Yes, son," he whispered back, his voice echoed his indecision about how to handle the situation. But still, it had to be said. That one little line that hinged the balance between human and ghost was begging to be said.

"Dad," I repeated, "I see dead people."

* * *

**The idea popped into my head as i was driving home from school and i just had to post it**


End file.
